


De Dragones y Lobos

by PattMalows



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Juego de Tronos, game of thrones
Genre: Angry sansa, Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Post Season 7, Sansa is angry because Jon bent the knee, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattMalows/pseuds/PattMalows
Summary: El pergamino se arruga en su mano apretada. Lo ha leído cientos de veces. Su madre tenía un dicho, “alas negras, palabras negras”. Y estas son, sin duda, las palabras más negras que ha recibido jamás.Sansa se siente traicionada por Jon, que ha hincado la rodilla ante Daenerys Targaryen y ahora se dirigen juntos a Invernalia. Pero Sansa no piensa darle el Norte a Daenerys. Jon tiene muchas explicaciones que darle.





	De Dragones y Lobos

El pergamino se arruga en su mano apretada. Lo ha leído cientos de veces. Su madre tenía un dicho, “alas negras, palabras negras”. Y estas son, sin duda, las palabras más negras que ha recibido jamás.

El fuego del hogar llena sus aposentos de una luz cálida y crepitante, se refleja en sus ojos y hace brillar su roja melena, que se esparce revuelta por toda su espalda. Aún no ha amanecido, pero no puede dormir, así que, harta de dar vueltas en la cama, ha decidido ponerse una pesada bata de pieles, sentarse en su escritorio y pensar una estrategia para lo que está por venir. Pero lo único que consigue es volver a leer una y otra vez el maldito pergamino. Sabe el mensaje de memoria, pero aún le cuesta creerlo:

_Sansa,_  
_Cersei Lannister ha unido sus fuerzas a nuestra causa, al igual que Daenerys Targaryen. Y si sobrevivimos a esta guerra, yo he hecho lo propio con nuestras fuerzas ante Daenerys, la legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos. Los dos estamos de camino para organizar las defensas del reino._

_Jon Nieve, Guardián del Norte_

Guardián del Norte.  
Jon ha hincado la rodilla ante la Reina Dragón y le ha entregado el Norte.  
Y ahora vienen los dos hacia Invernalia para preparar la Gran Guerra contra el Rey de la Noche.

La primera vez que lo leyó, semanas atrás, sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo subir hasta su cara y unas terribles ganas de llorar azotaron su pecho. Sin embargo, se las ingenió para empujar todo ese dolor dentro de ella, pues en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse: Petyr Baelish.

Sansa dejó de confiar en Meñique cuando la vendió a los Bolton, propiciando su matrimonio con Ramsay, un psicópata que disfrutaba violándola, golpeándola y humillándola de formas que jamás hubiese podido imaginar (y eso que tuvo mucho tiempo para aprender durante su cautiverio en Desembarco del Rey).  
Desde entonces, Sansa consideró a Meñique su enemigo. Le despreciaba. Sin embargo, le necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, los caballeros del Valle necesarios para la recuperar Invernalia respondían ante Baelish.  
Por otro lado, Sansa estaba convencida de poder manejarle. No había nada que pudiera hacer contra ella que no le hubiera hecho ya. Sin embargo, Meñique se convirtió en una amenaza muy peligrosa en el momento en el que Arya regresó a casa. Con Arya de vuelta, todo fue diferente. Era evidente que una unión entre las dos Starks trastocaba los planes de Meñique y la vida de su hermana corría peligro. Sansa sabía muy bien lo que Meñique quería: el trono y a ella. Quería manipularla, embaucarla, para conseguir el control del Norte. Y aunque le de rabia reconocerlo, casi lo logra.  
Pero como ha demostrado a todos, y sobre todo a sí misma, ella también puede aprender. Tanto, que finalmente superó al maestro y, con un poco de ayuda de Arya y tras aclarar un par de cuestiones con Bran, consiguió deshacerse de él.

Aún se le eriza el vello al recordar el momento en el que Arya cortó su garganta con su propia daga. No puede negarlo, verle morir de rodillas, suplicando clemencia y gimiendo su nombre le hizo tan feliz como ver a Ramsay ser devorado por sus propios perros. Y casi tan feliz como antes de dejar Invernalia, cuando sus padres seguían vivos, y Robb, y el pequeño Rickon, y su preciosa Dama.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como el cadáver de Meñique fue quemado y su sangre limpiada del suelo del Gran Salón, su mente volvió a concentrarse en la carta de Jon. Y desde entonces ya no ha podido reprimir sus emociones.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sansa arroja la carta sobre la mesa, se apoya en el respaldo de su silla y con una mano se masajea el tabique nasal. Aún ahora es incapaz de controlar lo que siente.  
Y se siente, sobre todo, traicionada. Jon les ha traicionado a todos. A los señores del Norte, que le eligieron como su rey saltándose los derechos hereditarios de ella. Al pueblo norteño, masacrado y espoliado desde la muerte de su hermano Robb, que han vertido sus esperanzas en el Lobo Blanco. A la familia Stark, los que quedan y los que han muerto, que se han ganado el derecho a recuperar su hogar. Y a ella, Dioses, sobre todo a ella. Sansa ha dado tanto por él…

“Hasta que vuelva, el Norte es tuyo” le dijo Jon antes de marcharse, dejándola completamente al mando. No quiso escuchar sus consejos antes de la batalla contra Ramsay, tampoco quiso escucharla cuando ella le pidió que fuera más listo que padre, más listo que Robb.  
Siempre ha estado convencida de que a Jon no le importaba lo que tenía que decirle. Y sin embargo, la dejó al mando al marcharse a Rocadragón. Esa decisión llenó a Sansa de un calor que no había sentido nunca. Era la primera vez que alguien confiaba tanto en ella, que le daba tanto poder. Se sintió fuerte, se sintió válida. Y quiso demostrar a Jon que no se había equivocado con esa decisión. Que ella era una buena Señora de Invernalia, que sabía jugar al Juego de Tronos. Sin embargo, Jon se marchó sin dejar ninguna directriz marcada, ninguna pauta, ninguna ayuda. Y desde entonces, la vida de Sansa ha consistido en una continua lucha contra los Señores del Norte, contrarios a la decisión de Jon de pactar con Daenerys Targaryen, tratando de evitar un levantamiento, o su propia coronación.  
Sansa le dio su confianza ciega, dejando de lado sus propios derechos como legítima heredera de la casa Stark, desoyendo su propia lógica que le gritaba que confiar en una Targaryen era una mala idea. Incluso ha seguido soportando la tóxica presencia de Meñique y sus continuos acercamientos e insinuaciones con tal de mantener a los caballeros del Valle. Su único objetivo siempre ha sido mantener el Norte fuerte y unido para Jon. Y él la ha traicionado dándole su hogar a una reina extranjera.  
También se siente decepcionada. Después de Jeoffry, de Cersei, de Ramsay, de la muerte de sus padres y sus hermanos, de todo el miedo, la soledad y el dolor, encontrar a Jon de nuevo fue como encontrar agua en un desierto. Tal vez sea él el resucitado en esta historia, pero la verdad es que Sansa estaba muerta por dentro cuando llegó al Castillo Negro, y volvió a la vida cuando se encontró con sus ojos y sus brazos la acunaron. Y, de nuevo, como la niña tonta que era, depositó toda su fe en alguien que no era ella. Estaba convencida de que Jon la mantendría a salvo, de que cuidaría de ella, de que nunca se separaría de su lado. Juntos habían conseguido volver a casa. Sin embargo, él le acaba de regalar su casa a una extraña sin ni siquiera contar con ella.

Eso le da ganas de llorar, porque se siente dolida. Jon ha faltado a su palabra. “Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro”, le dijo cuando recuperaron Invernalia. Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos. ¡Incluso se atrevió a besar su frente! Pero está claro que Jon no confía en ella.

Pero la decepción, la ira, la tristeza o la ofensa no son los únicos sentimientos que atraviesan su corazón. Sansa está asustada. Por ella, por Jon, por Bran y por Arya, por su casa, por su pueblo. Por la amenaza del Norte, por la llegada del Invierno, por la presencia de Cersei. También la asustan los fantasmas del pasado, especialmente Ramsay. Aún no es capaz de mirar su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de cicatrices. Aún no ha dejado de soñar con él cada noche.  
También se siente sola. Más sola que nunca. Es cierto que Jon y ella nunca fueron muy cercanos en su infancia. El vínculo de Sansa con su madre y la condición de bastardo de Jon impidieron que se creara una auténtica relación fraternal entre ambos. Sin embargo, aunque no lo ha considerado nunca un hermano-hermano, si lo considera suyo, de su sangre, de su familia. Y ese sentimiento, que siempre ha estado en ella, aunque escondido, ha crecido desde su reencuentro, creando un vínculo entre ambos que, si bien no es de hermanos, sí puede ser de amigos. Y de repente, Jon se marchó. Y ahora que vuelve, ella ya no es la única Stark en Invernalia, Bran y Arya también han vuelto y, aunque se alegra muchísimo de tenerlos otra vez, es consciente de que vuelve a ser la menos favorita de Jon. Tiene miedo de que Arya y él la dejen al margen igual que cuando eran niños. Solo que ahora ya no tiene a Robb para consolarla.

Ese pensamiento la hace sentir mezquina, pero no puede engañarse a sí misma. Y puestos a ser sinceros, queda un sentimiento más al que Sansa no se ha atrevido a dar muchas vueltas. Cuando recibió la carta, Meñique insinuó la posibilidad de una relación entre Jon y Daenerys Targaryen como explicación a sus actos. Sansa ni siquiera contemplaba esa posibilidad, pero con el paso de los días ha ido ganando peso en su cabeza. Daenerys es joven, y soltera. Y dicen que su belleza es abrumadora. Jon también es joven y soltero. Y aunque ella no sea la más indicada para señalarlo, también es atractivo. Sansa los imagina, de la mano, uniéndose en matrimonio bajo el árbol corazón del Bosque de Dioses. Él, moreno y fuerte. Ella, curvilínea y radiante, con la melena plateada brillando al sol, y los ojos violetas fijos en su hermano. La idea tiene ahora mucho sentido. De repente, un sabor amargo llena su boca y siente ganas de llorar de nuevo.  
¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que sólo porque ella ha decidido no volver a unirse a ningún hombre, Jon va a hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué va a quedarse siempre a su lado, en Invernalia?  
Entiende lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, aún así no puede evitar sentirse… ¿celosa? La simple idea sacude su corazón, que late como loco.

Con un rápido movimiento se levanta de la silla. Ya no puede estar sentada más tiempo, tampoco volver a la cama. El sol empieza a salir y hay mucho por hacer.  
Porque hace dos semanas llegó otra carta de Jon:

_Sansa,_  
_La reina Daenerys y yo navegamos hacia Puerto Blanco, llegaremos en una semana. Creo que lo más inteligente sería que nos pudieras recibir allí. Quiero que conozcas a Daenerys, y hablemos de nuestros planes. Y juntos cabalgaremos de vuelta a Invernalia. El Norte te respeta, Sansa, necesitamos mostrarles que estamos unidos._  
_Nos vemos en Puerto Blanco,_

_Jon Nieve, Guardián del Norte_

Pero Sansa no piensa ir. En absoluto. No se siente capaz de enfrentar a Jon y a la reina Targaryen fuera de Invernalia. Tampoco quiere verle. No quiere correr a sus órdenes como si fuera Fantasma. Y puede que él haya hincado la rodilla, pero ella no. Y no piensa hablar con Daenerys fuera de las paredes de su hogar.

Por eso, hace 5 días mandó a sus emisarios: Lady Brienne, su escudera y la persona de su máxima confianza, y Arya. No es que Arya sea una gran estratega o una gran admiradora de Sansa, pero Sansa sabe que se muere de ganas de ver a Jon, y no piensa hacerles esperar más. Además, así podrán tener un momento para los dos.  
Así que son Brienne y Arya quienes escoltan a toda la comitiva real. Si la reina quiere conocerla, que lo haga en el Gran Salón, dirigiéndose a la Señora de Invernalia. Y si Jon quiere hablar con ella, que venga a buscarla. No piensa ponérselo fácil a ninguno de los dos.

Sansa mira por la ventana, mientras el Sol se levanta lentamente. El día es claro, aunque frío, por lo que, si el tiempo no cambia y una repentina ventisca interfiere en el viaje, sus reales invitados llegarán a medio día. Y ella estará preparada.

***

 

Permanece de pie, junto a las almenas del castillo, desde la balaustrada que hay encima de la puerta de la fortaleza y que le permitirá ver llegar a la comitiva real en cuanto atraviesen las Inviernas. Deben de estar a punto de llegar. Su mirada permanece fija en el horizonte.  
Unos tímidos copos se posan en el pelaje de su capa negra. Ha elegido su indumentaria a conciencia: un pesado vestido de terciopelo gris oscuro que se ajusta en su cintura con un ancho cinturón de cuero negro, la capa de piel negra coronada por el pelaje gris moteado que se extiende sobre sus hombros. Y el lobo huargo bordado en su pecho con un fino hilo plateado, el único signo de lujo en su sobria imagen.  
La nota de color la pone, como siempre, su roja melena. Esa que le hace ser inevitablemente visible en el níveo paisaje, solo roto por el gris y el negro de las piedras del castillo. Será imposible que Jon y la reina no la vean a medida que se aproximen a Invernalia. Bien, quiere que la vean, quiere que sientan que ella les vigila.

Su melena se extiende por toda su espalda y llega a su cintura. La parte superior queda recogida en un pequeño moño trenzado, al estilo norteño, como los que había visto llevar a su madre en las ocasiones más especiales.  
No se parece en nada a los elaborados peinados que había lucido durante su estancia en Desembarco del Rey.  
Aunque Sansa ya nada tiene que ver con esa chiquilla presumida y vanidosa que sólo se preocupaba por estar perfecta y casarse con un príncipe, reconoce la importancia de la imagen y trata de usarla siempre a su favor. Sabe que la apariencia es extremadamente importante para comunicar un mensaje, y ella tiene claro lo que quiere decir. Sansa es consciente de su juventud, por eso el color negro le ayuda a parecer mayor. También es consciente de sus rasgos Tully. Su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules, sus facciones suaves. Nada que ver con el cabello negro, los ojos grises y las facciones afiladas de su padre, Jon o Arya. Sabe que ella parece la más sureña de todos sus hermanos, sin embargo, el Norte está en sus venas tanto o más que en el resto de miembros de su familia. Ella ha recuperado Invernalia, ella ha unido al Norte y lo ha mantenido a salvo. Por eso, quiere que cuando Daenerys Targaryen la mire a los ojos, vea todo el poder del Norte.

Su gesto es impasible y altivo, sin mostrar ninguna pizca de emoción. Sin embargo, bajo su pecho, su corazón late como si estuviera loco. Pero nadie lo sabrá jamás, se ha vuelto experta en esconder sus emociones. Solo le delata la posición de sus manos, que permanecen en su pecho entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que, de no ser por los guantes, sus uñas estarían clavándose en su piel haciéndole sangre. Definitivamente tiene que hacer algo con sus manos. Tal vez pueda esconderlas bajo su capa, o agarrarse al brazo de Ser Davos. Cualquier cosa excepto que la vean temblar.

De repente, un rugido que jamás ha oído rompe el cielo. Sansa mira el horizonte, sobrecogida, mientras dos enormes dragones sobrevuelan el camino hasta el castillo. Su tamaño, incluso vistos desde lejos, y su ferocidad hacen que Sansa pierda por un momento la compostura y se aferre a la pared tras ella. Su primer impulso es salir corriendo, ponerse a cubierto. Pero es la Señora de Invernalia y no puede huir. Sin duda, todos los habitantes del castillo estarán ahora asomados por la muralla y las ventanas para ver a las impresionantes bestias, y sentirán miedo. Buscarán la reacción de su Señora. Si la ven tranquila, ellos también lo estarán. Además, no piensa darle el lujo a Daenerys de amedrentarla en su propia casa. Porque sin duda, eso es lo que busca. ¿Para qué ha traído a los dragones si no?  
“Para convencer a los Señores Norteños de que es una buena aliada” dice una voz en su cabeza. Es una pena que los Señores Norteños jamás lo vean así.

En cuanto la comitiva real aparece por el camino, los dragones dejan de centrar su atención. Un grupo de unas 50 personas avanza hacia el castillo. Una docena de Inmaculados, otra de dothrakis, los 20 soldados norteños que acompañaron a sus emisarios y en el centro, los invitados más importantes. Sansa puede distinguir a Brienne y Podrick, a su hermana y a ser Davos. También ve a Tyrion Lannister, el que fuera una vez su esposo. Pero todos desaparecen en cuanto sus ojos perciben una melena plateada y su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho. La Reina Dragón no parece gran cosa a esta distancia, sin embargo cabalga como si lo fuera.  
Y justo a su lado, en un caballo gris, monta Jon. El corazón de Sansa vuelve a latir desbocado, porque aunque a esta distancia no puede apreciar del todo su cara, sabe que la está mirando.

 ***

Sansa espera en el interior del patio, con Bran a su derecha y Lord Royce a su izquierda. En segunda fila se encuentran el resto de señores y señoras del Norte, sus banderizos. Y al final, casi escondido entre la multitud, Samwell Tarly.  
Las puertas del castillo se abren despacio y la comitiva real atraviesa las murallas del castillo. Los primeros en entrar son Arya, Podrick y Brienne, seguidos directamente por la Reina Dragón y Jon. El rostro de Jon es tenso, pero anhelante.  
Sansa evita mirarlo, fijando sus ojos en Daenerys Targaryen.  
El ambiente es tenso, nadie habla mientras esperan el encuentro. Sin embargo, cuando Jon desmonta de su caballo, una voz detrás de Sansa ruge: “¡El Rey en el Norte!”. De repente, un montón de voces más se unen en el mismo canto. “¡El Rey en el Norte!”, “¡El Rey en el Norte!”. A Sansa no se le escapa que Daenerys ha apretado su mandíbula, mientras desmonta del caballo. Se le hincha el corazón de orgullo por un momento, hasta que recuerda la traición de Jon, hasta que recuerda que todos estos señores y soldados no saben lo que Jon acaba de hacer, hasta que imagina lo que harán en cuanto lo sepan.  
Le dirige una mirada rápida y ve que tiene la vista fija en el suelo. Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de sonrojarse. No puede evitar pensar “el Rey que perdió el Norte”.

El lobo huargo que vive en su interior ruge con rabia, sin embargo, tiene que volver a ponerse en su papel de Señora de Invernalia, porque sus invitados ya los han alcanzado. El protocolo que parece imperar en la reunión es roto cuando Jon se aproxima para abrazar a Bran. Aunque el pequeño de los Stark apenas reacciona, Jon lo acuna fuertemente en sus brazos, visiblemente emocionado. Sansa desea que estuvieran solo ella y sus hermanos. Este es un momento demasiado íntimo. Le duele que les hayan quitado la posibilidad de reunirse por primera vez los cuatro supervivientes de su casa, solos, como hermanos. Sin embargo, tanto la Reina, como Tyrion y el resto de sus acompañantes están respetando el momento. Daenerys mira la escena con ternura. Eso desconcierta a Sansa.  
Jon se separa con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios y se dirige a ella:

-Sansa… - dice, con un tono lleno de cariño.  
-Alteza- responde Sansa con voz monocorde y haciendo una breve reverencia, que es imitada por el resto de banderizos. El gesto es solemne y frío, Sansa nunca le ha llamado así, ni siquiera en público. Y aunque es verdad que nadie sabe aún que Jon ya no es rey, nunca ha sido necesario para ella usar el título.  
Jon frunce el ceño y la mira con una interrogación en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se recompone y extiende un brazo hasta la rubia Targaryen. Ésta se acerca y Jon vuelve a hablar a Sansa:  
-Mi Señora –ahora es Sansa la que frunce el ceño, es la primera vez que Jon usa ese título con ella - quiero presentaros a Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la Casa Targaryen, legítima heredera del Trono de Hierro – termina, escuetamente, sin mencionar el resto de títulos que la Reina Dragón posee.

-Alteza – responde Sansa, inclinando la cabeza. Para ella no hay reverencia – confío en que hayáis tenido un buen viaje.  
-Sin duda lo ha sido, mi Señora. Aunque he de decir que no he terminado de acostumbrarme al frío – dice Daenerys sonriendo – sois muy amable por acogernos en vuestro hogar.  
La actitud de la reina desconcierta a Sansa. Se está mostrando humilde, nada que ver con el temperamento que cabría esperar de un Targaryen. Realmente parece querer crear una relación cordial entre las dos. Pero Sansa no se lo va a poner tan fácil. Ésta es su casa.

-Para nosotros es un placer poder conocer por fin a la Madre de Dragones – dice imitando su sonrisa. Y añade – aunque lamentándolo mucho, no hemos preparado nada para alojarlos a ellos, no esperábamos su llegada.

-No os preocupéis, ni mis hijos ni mi ejército atravesarán las murallas de Invernalia –responde Daenerys sin perder el espíritu.

-Son bestias educadas – responde Tyrion situándose al lado de Daenerys –mucho más que la mayoría de hombres que podáis encontrar en las tabernas de Desembarco del Rey. Lady Sansa… no sabéis lo que me entristece que no sigáis siendo mi esposa, estáis más bella que nunca – dice mientras coge su mano y la besa – pero me temo que volvéis a ser Sansa Stark.

-Nunca he dejado de serlo, Lord Tyrion – responde, pero su broma no le ha molestado.

-Creo que es por eso por lo que habéis sobrevivido. Los norteños son difíciles de matar – dice con una carcajada. Y poniéndose serio, añade - Me alegro de veros a salvo.

-Y yo a vos – contesta Sansa, enternecida.

Jon rompe el momento con una breve tos y todas las miradas se vuelven hacia él.  
-Creo que deberíamos reunirnos cuanto antes, hay muchos temas que tratar- dice bajando la voz.  
Sin mirarlo, Sansa responde dirigiéndose a la multitud:  
-¡Esta noche celebraremos un banquete para dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados! Mis señores y señoras, esperamos que nos honréis con vuestra presencia.  
-¡Sansa! – murmura de nuevo Jon, tomándola del brazo, mientras Tyrion y Daenerys intercambian miradas indescifrables - ¡no hay tiempo para banquetes! ¡La muerte llama a nuestras puertas! Convoca a los bande…

-Los banderizos están convocados para mañana por la mañana – interrumpe Sansa, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez – y tal vez os hayáis dejado vuestras maneras en el Sur, Alteza, pero así es como hacemos las cosas en Invernalia. Esos hombres esperan celebrar el regreso de su rey, será más fácil abordar el tema si antes han sido agasajados. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en vuestra ausencia.

Jon suelta su brazo mientras la mira con fiereza. Sansa sabe que está cabreado, pero aún así continúa, dirigiéndose a Daenerys y Tyrion, y recuperando su tono suave y educado:

-Alteza, Lord Tyrion, mis doncellas os mostrarán vuestras habitaciones. Espero que las encontréis de vuestro agrado. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en pedírselas a mis criados.

Sansa permanece en el patio mientras Daenerys y sus consejeros desaparecen por las puertas del castillo. Jon sigue a su lado. De repente, son los únicos en el patio, pues Arya, Brienne y Podrick ser han retirado hacia los establos y el resto de la multitud se ha ido dispersando. Sansa se revuelve incómoda, no esperaba quedarse a solas con él. Echa a andar precipitadamente hacia el interior, pero Jon la retiene tomándola del brazo.  
-¿Piensas hablar conmigo en algún momento? – dice secamente.  
Durante unos segundos Sansa lo mira fijamente. Finalmente responde:  
-Creo que hay alguien que tiene más ganas de hablar contigo que yo – dice, señalando con la cabeza detrás de Jon, que se gira para ver a Sam.  
Perfecto, esto le dará a Sansa más tiempo para prepararse. Porque sabe que no podrá evitarle para siempre.

 

***

Durante el resto de la tarde, Sansa se ha esforzado por mantenerse continuamente en movimiento, preparando el banquete, bajando a las cocinas, ayudando a los criados a sacar manteles, supervisando la decoración del Gran Salón, atendiendo a peticiones de los Señores del Norte. Nunca permaneciendo demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Y así ha conseguido evitar a Jon.  
Y ahora está en sus habitaciones, dando el toque final a su vestido de esta noche con un broche plateado en forma de lobo huargo. Se mira en el espejo una vez más, su imagen es seria y elegante. Una auténtica Señora de Invernalia.  
Respirando profundamente y mentalizándose para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus invitados, se aproxima a la puerta y la abre. Sin embargo, al salir, un cuerpo le impide el paso. Jon.

-¿Has terminado de jugar al escondite? – pregunta hosco – ¿puedes hablar conmigo un momento?

Sansa agacha la mirada y responde apresuradamente:  
-El banquete está a punto de comenzar, sería muy grosero que los anfitriones hicieran esperar a sus invitados.  
Avanza, tratando de apartar a Jon. Pero éste le coge los brazos y la empuja de nuevo al interior de la habitación.  
No es un empujón fuerte, pero su gesto y la rapidez con la que cierra la puerta tras él hacen temblar a Sansa.  
-¡Me importa una mierda tu estúpido banquete! ¡Vas a hablar conmigo! – dice levantando un poco la voz.  
El breve temor inicial de Sansa se transforma en ardiente rabia. Quiere abofetearle. Pero Jon es un guerrero, un hombre acostumbrado a los golpes, probablemente su pequeña y delgada mano no le harían más que cosquillas. Y Sansa quiere hacerle daño. Así que usa sus palabras.  
Consigue convertir todo su fuego interno en el gesto más glacial en su cara. Con una pequeña reverencia y la voz como el hielo, responde:

-Como deseéis, mi Señor.

Las palabras causan el efecto deseado y, tras unos segundos en silencio, Jon cambia el peso de su cuerpo y suspira. Sansa no le mira, sino que sus ojos se han clavado en sus manos, que descansan en su abdomen.

Jon lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez su voz es más suave, su tono vacilante y amistoso.  
-Han pasado semanas… no hemos intercambiado muchas palabras en todo este tiempo. Yo sólo quiero… saber cómo estás.

A Sansa se le escapa una breve risa sarcástica. ¿Que cómo está? Dolida. Cabreada. Triste. Asustada. Decepcionada.

-Sorprendida – responde – sorprendida de que te interese.  
Jon encaja el golpe con dignidad y prosigue:

-Parece que te desenvuelves muy bien como Señora de Invernalia. Brienne y los soldados me han contado lo bien que lo has hecho. Y Arya. Arya dice que has nacido para esto. Que tu manera de manejar a los banderizos ha sido magistral.

Termina con una breve sonrisa. Sansa no piensa ablandarse, por supuesto que es una buena Señora.

-Simplemente he intentado que no se desmoronase todo lo que hemos conseguido. Mantener el Norte unido. A todos a salvo. No me lo has puesto nada fácil con tus… decisiones – dice fríamente, aún sin mirarle.

El rostro de Jon vuelve a contraerse en un gesto de dolor. Pero vuelve a intentarlo:

-Arya también me contó lo de Meñique. Estoy… estoy muy orgulloso de t…  
-Meñique era un enemigo del Norte – le corta Sansa bruscamente – Ahora ya sabes lo que le ocurre a los enemigos del Norte.

Jon pierde un poco su compostura, su voz suena dolida:  
-¿Me estás amenazando, Sansa?  
-En absoluto – su voz sigue siendo fría, su gesto insondable. Su mirada en sus manos – Sólo te estoy advirtiendo. No soy la única que puede impartir justicia aquí. Yo no te nombré Rey, Jon, fueron ellos. Y si ellos se sienten traicionados, pueden pedir justicia.

-Ellos… ellos te escuchan, Sansa, sé que lo hacen. Necesito que…  
-¿Qué? – vuelve a cortarle, la voz bajando dos grados la temperatura de la habitación, continua muy despacio – Dímelo. ¿Qué más necesitas, Jon? ¿Qué me queda por darte? Ya tienes mis derechos. Tienes mis títulos, tienes mi protección. Tenías mi confianza. Mi respeto. Mi admiración.

Se calla, porque se ha comenzado a formar un nudo en su garganta y no piensa dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima.  
La voz de Jon suena derrotada cuando pregunta:

-¿Y ya no los tengo?  
-Los perdiste cuando le diste nuestra casa a una reina extranjera.  
-Sansa…  
-¿No se te ocurrió que yo podía tener algo que decir al respecto? ¿Que, simplemente, merecía saberlo?

Jon se aproxima dos pasos hacia ella. Hay anhelo y tristeza en su voz cuando habla:  
-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Debí escribirte. Debí involucrarte en esta decisión- Pero no teníamos tiempo. No tenemos tiempo. La situación es desesperada.

Sansa vuelve a tragar. Pasan dos, tres, cinco segundos hasta que habla de nuevo, con la mirada fija en el suelo:  
-Ya no importa nada de eso, ¿verdad?  
-Sansa… mírame. Por favor.  
-No puedo – responde. Y con un movimiento rápido abandona la habitación.

 

***

El banquete transcurre sin problemas. Los Señores del Norte comen y beben, hablan y ríen ruidosamente e incluso bailan. Nada hace pensar en el conflicto que va a desatarse al día siguiente.  
En la mesa principal, la situación es diferente. Jon, en el medio, se esfuerza por mantener una imagen relajada, pero Sansa, que se sienta a su derecha, le conoce demasiado bien y sabe que no está cómodo. Lo nota en la vena tensa de su cuello, en su mano que agarra con demasiada fuerza la jarra llena de cerveza de la que bebe una y otra vez. Ella se siente igual pero, una vez más, se ha puesto su máscara de Señora de Invernalia, y sonríe con dulzura y responde a todos los que se dirigen a ella.  
Daenerys Targaryen, sentada a la izquierda de Jon, parece más relajada. Tal vez sea mejor actriz, piensa Sansa. Pero no puede saberlo, porque la reina dragón ríe y habla con naturalidad. Parece una persona cercana. Y se está esforzando por ser amable con Sansa. Le ha preguntado por la vida en el Castillo, por las tradiciones del Norte, ha alabado la comida y ha expresado con gran entusiasmo su admiración por las habilidades de Sansa para la costura, repitiendo una y otra vez lo precioso que le parece su vestido.  
Sansa se siente un poco abrumada por la actitud de Daenerys. No parece la mujer altiva y feroz que sus consejeros le han dicho que es. Es más, viéndola con su vestido blanco y su melena trenzada, su pequeña estatura y sus sonrientes ojos violetas, cuesta imaginar que ha masacrado a una buena parte del ejército Lannister. Y sin embargo, lo ha hecho.  
“También ha salvado a Jon de morir a mano de los caminantes blancos más allá del muro” susurra una voz en su cabeza. Sansa la desecha de inmediato. No quiere ablandarse, sigue pensando que confiar en Daenerys es una locura.  
Lord Royce reclama la presencia de Jon, y éste se levanta y abandona la mesa principal. Daenerys se vuelve hacia Tyrion y comienza a hablar con él. Sansa fija la mirada en su plato, suspirando.

A su derecha, la voz de Arya interrumpe sus pensamientos:

-Me sorprende que aún no le hayas pegado una paliza a Jon. Buen autocontrol, hermana, te oigo rechinar los dientes desde aquí.  
Sansa se ríe con tristeza  
-Como si tú me dejaras ponerle una mano encima.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos, Arya, no finjas. Te morías de ganas de verle. Siempre has sido su debilidad.  
El rostro de Arya se esombrece.  
-No te equivoques, adoro a Jon. Pero eso no significa que me parezca bien lo que ha hecho. Yo también me siento traicionada, Sansa.

Una oleada de cariño hacia su hermana inunda a Sansa. Quiere coger la mano de Arya y apretarla, pero no se siente capaz. En lugar de eso, decide romper la tensión con una broma.  
-Podrías jugar al juego de los rostros con él. Tal vez podamos enmendar este error si usas su cara.  
Arya suelta un bufido.  
-¿Y que Daenerys Targaryen se abalance sobre mí para devorarme? ¡Prefiero evitarlo!  
-¿Daenerys Targaryen? – pregunta Sansa frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sí, ¿no te has fijado en cómo mira a Jon? - Dice levantando las cejas. Sansa capta lo que su hermana quiere decir, y siente que su estómago da un vuelco. Pero antes de poder continuar, Daenerys se ha levantado de su silla y se ha situado al lado de Sansa.

-Lady Sansa, ¿sería mucho pedir que pudierais acompañarme a mis habitaciones? Mis consejeros y yo ya hemos abusado lo suficiente de vuestra hospitalidad y es justo que os dejemos festejar solos de la llegada del Señor de Invernalia. Sin embargo, no quiero perder la oportunidad de charlar a solas contigo.

No hay nada que le apetezca menos a Sansa que quedarse a solas con Daenerys Targaryen. Pero, una vez más, sus obligaciones como Señora de Invernalia le hacen levantarse y abandonar el salón junto a la reina. Justo cuando atraviesan la puerta, las miradas de Jon y Sansa se cruzan. El rostro de Jon es indescifrable.

Caminan juntas en un silencio que Daenerys rompe rápidamente:

-Ha sido un banquete excelente, Lady Sansa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien.  
-Os agradezco vuestras palabras, alteza, pero me temo que no hemos podido ofreceros gran cosa. Vuestra llegada ha sido una sorpresa para todo el Norte- responde Sansa educada pero secamente.

Daenerys se para frente a ella y la mira con comprensión.  
-Lo sé. Creedme, tampoco estaba en mis planes. Pero lo que hemos visto más allá del Muro ha hecho inevitable esta alianza. Espero que comprendáis la necesidad.  
-La comprendo, alteza. Sin embargo no estoy segura de que sea una alianza beneficiosa para el Norte a largo plazo.  
-Primero tenemos que ser capaces de sobrevivir para descubrir lo que puede pasar a largo plazo.

Sansa sabe que tiene razón. Eso la enfurece. Ella es capaz de entender perfectamente cuál es el verdadero enemigo. Pero no puede fiarse de Daenerys.

 Cuando llegan a las habitaciones, la reina vuelve a hablar. Esta vez su tono es más íntimo.

-Lady Sansa, os doy mi palabra de que no haré nada con el Norte que el Norte no quiera. No haré nada con el Norte sin el consentimiento de la Casa Stark. A efectos prácticos, vuestra familia seguirá gobernando el Norte.

-Pero vos seguiréis teniendo la última palabra – responde Sansa con amargura.  
-Y así debe ser – continúa Daenerys – necesitamos un reino unido. Ahora más que nunca para hacer frente a lo que se nos avecina. Tanto desde el Norte como desde el Sur.

-No es a mí a quién tenéis que convencer, alteza. Yo no soy la Reina en el Norte. Ni siquiera soy la Señora de Invernalia. Es con mi hermano con quien debéis pactar, y parece que ya lo habéis hecho.

-Os equivocáis, Sansa. Claro que necesito convenceros. El Norte os escucha, os respeta y os quiere. Jon me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho por recuperarlo y unirlo. Y aquí he podido ver que coser no es lo único que sabéis hacer. Sabéis gobernar. Quiero a vuestro hermano como aliado, pero también os quiero a vos – responde Daenerys – Sé que sois inteligente, que escucharéis a Jon y tomaréis la decisión adecuada.  
Sansa se siente abrumada. No esperaba que Daenerys Targaryen la hablase con tanto respeto. Sin embargo, sólo responde:  
-Buenas noches, Alteza- y con una pequeña reverencia, se va.

Cuando cruza el primer pasillo, la cabeza de Sansa es un torbellino de emociones. Se apoya en una columna, llevándose las manos a las sienes. La voz de Tyrion Lannister interrumpe sus pensamientos:

-Ella no es lo que esperabais, ¿verdad? – pregunta con voz amable.  
-Es una completa desconocida – responde Sansa a la defensiva.  
-Lo es. También lo sois vosotros para ella, y sin embargo aquí está, lejos de su casa, desprotegida y dispuesta a hacer un pacto para salvarnos a todos.  
Sansa ríe sarcásticamente.  
-Venir con dos dragones no es precisamente venir desprotegida.  
-Sansa, Daenerys es una mujer de palabra. Está dispuesta a hacer que esto funciones. Si la conocierais, estoy convencido de que os gustaría. Se parece mucho a vos, de hecho. Ella también ha crecido lejos de su hogar, también ha sufrido abusos, ha sido casada a la fuerza, vendida como una yegua, violada. Y sin embargo aquí está, viva y poderosa. Igual que vos.

Las palabras de Tyrion conmueven a Sansa. El Lannister prosigue:

-No os estoy pidiendo que os hagáis a un lado y dejéis a Daenerys y Jon Nieve tomar todas las decisiones. Seguro que se os ocurre alguna manera de igualar las condiciones del Norte con respecto a las de la reina. Recuperar cierta autonomía. Incluso ser la auténtica Señora de Invernalia. Hay formas de hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a la guerra.

Sansa nota una punzada en el pecho, pues sabe lo que Tyrion está insinuando.

-¿Un matrimonio, Lord Tyrion? ¿De verdad creéis que Daenerys Targaryen va a querer compartir su trono con un bastardo del Norte?

-Bueno, ya ha compartido el lecho… - responde Tyrion con una sonrisa.

De repente, el corazón de Sansa se para y toda la sangre abandona su cuerpo y se concentra en su cara. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo de pura rabia, pero Tyrion lo interpreta como sonrojo.

-Disculpad, mi Señora, he bebido demasiado, estos no son temas para tratar con una dama. Creo que es hora de que me retire a mis aposentos.

Sansa no responde. Se ha dado la vuelta y camina con rapidez hacia sus habitaciones. Mientras avanza por los pasillos, su cabeza no para de dar vueltas. ¿Qué acaba de descubrir?  
_Jon se ha acostado con Daenerys._  
_Meñique tenía razón._  
_Jon se ha acostado con Daenerys._  
_Meñique tenía razón._

No puede creerlo. No quiere creerlo.  
De repente, la rabia se apodera de todo su cuerpo y echa a correr hacia las habitaciones de Jon.

 ***

Jon permanece sentado en una butaca frente a la chimenea de sus habitaciones. Aunque es tarde y está agotado de todo el viaje, no se siente capaz de meterse en la cama. Por lo que lleva un rato con una jarra de cerveza medio vacía que ya se ha quedado caliente, mirando el fuego.  
Desde que regresó a la vida, se le hace muy difícil conciliar el sueño.  
Justo cuando decide que es el momento de acostarse, la puerta se abre de golpe y una melena roja irrumpe en la habitación.  
-Sansa… - dice con desconcierto.  
Sansa recorre los metros que le separan de Jon y con una fuerza inusual lo coge por el jubón de cuero obligándole a levantarse.  
-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Jon apartándola  
-¡Eres un traidor, Jon Nieve, un traidor mentiroso!  
La fiereza de Sansa deja a Jon completamente perplejo, que trata de explicarse.  
-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Sansa! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarnos!  
-¿Lo que tenías que hacer? ¿También te viste obligado a acostarte con ella?

Las palabras abofetean a Jon, que se queda quieto y en silencio. Sansa lo suelta de un empujón.

-¿De verdad has entregado el Norte por el coño de una zorra extranjera? ¿Nos has traicionado a todos para follártela?

Sansa nunca jamás ha dicho palabras tan soeces, pero es que jamás se había sentido tan humillada, triste y traicionada.

-No es lo que tú crees, Sansa – responde Jon tratando de calmarla, acercándose a ella. Le agarra un brazo pero ella lo retira de un manotazo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es? ¿Te has enamorado de ella? ¡Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba!  
-¡No me he enamorado de ella!  
-¡Confiaba en ti, Jon! ¡Confiaba en que cuidarías de mí! ¡Confiaba en que eras noble! Pero eres como todos los hombres. Un animal incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Un cerdo que traiciona a su familia por el coño de una fulana.  
-¡Basta ya, Sansa! ¡No tienes ni idea!  
Sansa quiere pegar a Jon, pero sabe que con sus brazos no puede hacerle mucho daño, por lo que usa las palabras más crueles que puede encontrar.  
-¡Eres un maldito bastardo traidor y mentiroso! Mi madre tenía razón, no se puede confiar en un bastardo.  
Las palabras hieren a Jon en lo más profundo de su corazón, y ya no puede controlar más su rabia. Agarra el brazo de Sansa y la empuja con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra la pared. No es un golpe muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para asustarla.  
-¡A ti qué coño te importa con quién me acuesto! ¿Eh? ¡A ti qué te importa si me follo a una puta o a la Madre de Dragones! No es de tu incumbencia.  
Acerca su cara hacia ella y susurra con la más amenazadora de las voces.  
-No vuelvas a utilizar mi vida privada para cuestionar mis decisiones, ¿me has entendido? Sé perfectamente separar el deber de mis deseos.  
La voz de Sansa es fría como el hielo cuando responde, devolviéndole la mirada:  
-No sabes nada, Jon Nieve.  
Esas palabras… Algo rompe dentro de Jon, desatando, junto a los más dolorosos recuerdos, una fiereza animal que no puede controlar. Su primer instinto es abofetearla. En lugar de eso, la toma por la cintura y el pelo y presiona su cuerpo contra ella, besándola con fuerza, con rabia contenida, con hambre, con sed. Sed de ella, sed de ese beso.  
Al principio, Sansa recibe sus labios con sorpresa, y durante unos segundos, el temor la paraliza, pero cuando la lengua de Jon la obliga a separar sus labios, Sansa sucumbe al beso y lo corresponde con las mismas ganas, tirando con fuerza de la camisa de Jon, atrayéndolo más cerca de ella.

Ninguno de los dos es consciente de cuánto dura el beso, parecen años, vidas.  
De repente, Sansa recupera la noción del presente y, rápidamente se separa de Jon. Ambos se miran, viéndose de verdad, tal vez por primera vez. Sansa lo abofetea, aunque en realidad le gustaría abofetearse a sí misma. Jon no reacciona, y ella desaparece por la puerta.  
Mientras corre por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones, un sentimiento nuevo recorre su cuerpo. Deseo.  
Y otro que conoce muy bien. Miedo.

Dentro de su habitación, Jon está sintiendo todo el peso de lo que acaba de hacer. Acaba de besar a su hermana. Con deseo. Con pasión. Y sólo los Dioses saben qué más podría haber pasado si ella no se hubiera ido.  
Jon se siente asqueado, culpable y triste. Pero, desde que volvió de la muerte, no se había sentido tan vivo.

Aún no ha decidido si debería buscar a Sansa y disculparse, o bajar a las cocinas a por más cerveza cuando alguien llama a su puerta.  
-Adelante – dice con voz ronca.  
En el umbral de la puerta aparece Sam empujando la silla de Bran al interior de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis tan tarde aquí?- pregunta distraído.  
-Jon, tu hermano tiene algo que contarte…


End file.
